collage why
by bullagirl
Summary: OMG my first story hope you like it...pan goes off to collage trunks wants to stay friends while shes gone in america but is that just it or is there more to this promise than she thinks...TP story little bit of GB
1. why

I'm writing this story because I'm super bored and my internet is down.

I do not own any of the dragonball, dragonball z or dragonball gt shows or stuff.

I'm just a sad fan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pan-16

Bra-16

Trunks-18

Goten-18

Marron-17

Paris-18

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yeah that's right I am going off to collage but why, well…for a few reasons:

to study in business

to start anew

to get away from my overprotective parents and

to get away from him…

I grew up with him ever since I was born since he's older, but when I got into my teenage years I started crushing on him. It's normal I think since like every girl in the school had one on him well apart from his sister though that would be funny. But he is the most eligible bachelor in the world as he is super peng (for those of u who dnt live in notts peng means fit sexii cute hottii stuff lyk dat), as he is the new president of capsule corp the one and only trunks briefs. You would think that would be weird you know growing up with the world's most eligible bachelor but that ain't the half of it, our families have always been close and well that would have never happened if it wasn't for my grandpa. You see our families aren't normal, far from it, well because we are from a dieing race called the saiyan's and well I guess you get the jest of it.

It's noon in Japan and I'm about to get on the plane to head off to America for collage, why I don't I just fly myself well it's to far away and I have got my luggage to carry too. Everyone is there wishing me good luck, but I'm not the only one who is going no my best friend Bra, Trunks sister, is going to and is studying in fashion as you can guess if you have ever met her. As I said everyone is here and well there's a lot of crying coming from my mum and Bra's mum though my dad is near to tears, but I guess bra's dad vegeta is just hiding his emotions like always but that's just the way he is. But what surprised me the most is that this morning when I woke up there was an envelope on my bed next to me but it said '_Do not open till you get on to the plane and in the air_'so here I am waiting to get onto the plane so I can read the letter, but just because I don't know who it's from doesn't mean I won't respect their wish's.

We are due to get onto the plane in 5 minutes and I have only just realised that one person isn't here. "Bra where's Trunks?" I asked.

"Mum had him go to work and cover his own work and her work so she could be here" Bra stated, and I know what your thinking, that Bulma had retired since trunks is the president well yeah she did but came back to work as a CEO since she didn't quiet trust trunks yet.

"Oh…I would thought she'd let him be here today"

"I thought that too but you know my mum it's all about the company", and well yeah I guess that's what must be important to her even when her daughter and like a daughter is leaving to go to collage in America.

After everyone had said their long goodbyes me and bra got onto the plane and in 10 minutes we were up in the sky, as well I was ready to read the letter. I really only wanted to read it only you know without bra reading over my shoulder so I was glad that within 5 minutes after getting o the plane that she had fell asleep, thank god to her leaving everything to the last minute for getting ready so that meant she was up all night packing.

When I opened the letter it read…

_Dear Pan,_

_I'm writing this letter because my mother is making me work the day you leave which is well today. First I want to say that I'm really am going to miss you as well as my sister but don't tell her that she'll think that I'm soft, but I've known you forever and we got close on the grand tour so you already know that I'm softer than I look. But there's something that I want you to promise me, that I want you to promise me that no matter what happens in America you will always find time to e-mail and ring me. I don't care what time it is or even if it's just to say hello but I don't want our friendship to die just because we are in other countries._

_Love and hope_

_Trunks Briefs_

_XXXX_

_P.S. Ring me when you get settled in, in your new room!!! And good luck at collage!!!_

So here I am after just reading the letter near to tears but I don't know why, it must be the fact that no matter what he still has time for me and doesn't want our friendship to die. I guess true friendship never dies, but…is it true friendship we have. I really hope it is, wait what am I thinking of coarse it is how couldn't it be I mean we share secrets n everything if I wasn't so sure I would say he was a girl because of the friendship we shared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So here you go the first chapter of my first story.**

**I did start another story ages ago but my laptop flopped so I had to start again, but I didn't really like that story anyway.**

**And it took me till today to start another story because me internet is down…well I guess the other day since my internet is back up lol.**

**Please I would like some reviews before I continue so I know if I should continue and some ideas to do such as if I should write a chapter for when they get to collage or like so and so later.**

**Hope you enjoyed it r n r please will mean so much to me.**

**xxx**


	2. jealous much

Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After arriving at hers and bras new apartment, Pan rushed to her new room and called a number that she knew all to well.

ring, ring

"Hello Trunks Briefs office how can I help" said a sexy voice that I knew all to well to be my ex-best friend Marron, who after 13 years of friendship turned into a slut.

"Hi Marron it's me Pan can you put me through to Trunks please." Trying to sound as sweet as I can, since I've got a lot of hatred towards this girl.

"O hi Pan I'm sorry but Trunks can't come to the phone right now, because he's in a meeting right now" said Marron trying really hard to hold back the jealousy in her voice, since trunks told her to make sure all the calls from pan were put through no matter what.

"Sure he is, but I know trunks enough to know that he wants me to ring him as soon as I get settled in, in my new apartment." Pan finished knowing that Marron had always been jealous of how close she and trunks are.

With a heavy sigh and a grunt Marron said "I'll see what I can do." And within 10 seconds Pan was put through to Trunks office.

"Hello Trunks Briefs speaking"

"Hello I was wondering when the old fun Trunks was gonna drop the act and talk normally?" Pan said sarcastically.

"PAN! I wasn't expecting you to ring?!"

"What do you mean by that? You asked me to ring you" pan said searching for an answer to the weird question.

"Well yeah I did, but I mean...err…I didn't think you would read the letter" Trunks said a little uneasy.

"Coarse I would who do you think I am?"

"Pan Son of coarse, but the Pan Son I know would probably rip it up and throw it away." Trunks stated laughing.

"Well I feel disrespected maybe I should just go!" Pan said trying to sound upset.

"No don't go…" Trunks trailed off.

"And why shouldn't I"

"Because I don't want you to go again" Trunks stated without thinking.

Pan was glad they were in different countries, because she didn't want him to see her blushing I mean yeah who doesn't have a crush on him at that age err…no one. But still she didn't know what to say, "Don't worry I ain't going anywhere again as soon as I get back…deal?"

"Deal…now how are you two settling in?" Trunks said happy with her reply since he didn't meant to let it slip.

"Err…ok I guess it ain't home but it'll do for now." Now happier with the conversation topic, because I mean yeah it was a bit embarrassing.

"You'll get used to it soon I mean yeah I wouldn't know but I promise you it will" sounding happier that the conversation has turned out alright instead of being awkward.

"Guess your right" and so the conversation went on for about an hour or so just chatting within general, and so they had to go since pan had to get some food and to bed, to be up early the next day.

And so Pan did what she had to do and Trunks went on for the rest of the day thinking of the phone call with pan. But neither hung up the phone without planning the next phone call for the next day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry I know that this chapter is short but I got a lot going on right now like

-me mum and dad splitting up

-school work

-bullies (I know stupid but it's to rough)

I going to try and promise to make the next chapters longer and update it faster to!!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Authors note**

**Right the thing is this story maybe late or the chapters are going to be shorter, but the reasons why the chapters are going to be late are because;**

**-my internet is down like nearly all the time, plus it's down completely on my laptop.**

**-I've got a lot of school work to do like my English essay.**

**-my mum has grounded me because I haven't cleaned my room, so I'm going to have to do that.**

**And the reasons why there going to be shorter are because;**

**-I'm not a very good writer.**

**-I really can't come up with any good ideas.**

**-I really don't have much spare time to write the stories in.**

**Sorry if these reasons aren't good enough but I've had enough of everything so yeah.**

**Next chapter is going to be up soon hopefully!**

**xXx**


End file.
